Pete Tiberius Boomer
P. T. Boomer, also incorrectly known as Pete Boom, or Boomer, was expected to be seen in 2000 film ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad''. He was been cut from the film as test audiences complained that he was too scary for a younger audience, and Diesel 10 was rewritten as the main antagonist. In the workprints, he is the main antagonist. He appeared in the trailer for the film, however. His role was played by late Canadian actor, Doug Lennox. Bio P. T. Boomer was jealous of the relationship that Burnett Stone had with Tasha and bullied Burnett into allowing him to take Lady for a run. After crashing her, he left Shining Time while Burnett spent years trying to restore her, to no avail. Boomer is described in the script as being "a drifter through choice". He returns now a good forty years later a bitter and dark character bent on getting rid of Lady. Boomer is the reason behind Mutt's unease, and reason for bringing Lily to Shining Time rather than letting her go on to Muffle Mountain. Boomer spends much of his time throughout the movie arguing with Burnett Stone and digging into the mountain looking for Lady. He has no (said) ownership or connections with Diesel 10, other than their shared desire to destroy Lady and Sodor. He doesn't believe in magic and when he finds Thomas in the real world, he believes that he's just a huge toy. Thomas is the reason why Boomer ends up on Sodor: he's transported back in Thomas's cab on the way back through the Magic Railroad. He and Diesel 10 meet their fates during the chase scene when they plunge off the viaduct into a barge filled with sludge. Personally Boomer is an opportunist, who has drifted from situation to situation, making money wherever he can - usually out of others misfortunes. He is an emotionally muddy man who is obsessed with cleanliness and order. Now he is out of opportunities, except one - to return to Shining Time with only himself, his motorcycle, a life long grudge, and a thirst for revenge. Final cut When audiences complained about him being "too scary" he was cut out at the last minute, explaining the laziness of the movie's final cut. In the final cut, he can be found as the motorcycle rider that Burnett was in the process of giving directions (in the original cut the two were having a row). Even so, something seemed very dark about said character. Additionally, during the chase sequence, he can be seen lying on the back of Diesel 10's cab in several scenes. Boomer was also present in a trailer for the movie, falling off the viaduct with Diesel 10. Many scenes pointing towards his role are seen as well, such as Billy Twofeathers holding flowers while speaking with Stacy. In the said scene Billy and Mutt encounter P. T. Boomer waiting for them on the Shining Time Station platform. After a confrontational exchange about Burnett Stone's whereabouts and being stonewalled by Billy, an enraged Boomer leaves, but not before taking a swing at the hanging flower basket that Mr. Conductor had watered earlier. The script describes Billy picking up the flowers that have dropped onto the ground. Also, while driving Lily to see Burnett, Stacy is seen holding a photograph. Even though in the movie its not clear as to what it is, according to the original script, it was a picture of a younger Burnett and Tasha during a school dance with P. T. Boomer angrily eyeing the couple. Also, after Billy Twofeathers waves to the children, in the original cut, from Billy's point of view he would see a motorcyclist (Boomer) racing across the hillside. He purposely cuts in front of the train at the crossing, startling Billy to apply the brakes and blow the locomotive's whistle. The tense atmosphere of this shot was enhanced by Britt Allcroft including a flock of panicked birds suddenly taking flight upon hearing the whistle's shriek. Quotes Video Gallery ThomasandtheMagicRailroad248.png|P.T. Boomer on a motorcycle ThomasandtheMagicRailroad252.png|P. T. Boomer atop of Diesel 10 from the Chase Scene ThomasandtheMagicRailroad81.png|P. T. Boomer and Diesel 10 in the Thomas and the Magic Railroad trailer P.T.Boomerinsludge.jpg|P.T. Boomer defeated with Diesel 10 ThomasandtheMagicRailroad430.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad449.PNG|Appears in rare Japanese VHS trailer ThomasandtheMagicRailroad448.PNG|P.T. Boomer holding explosives Trivia *He was the first human villain in the Thomas & Friends series, second was Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin from Shining Time Station and third was Sailor John in Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Category:Thomas the Tank Engine villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Love rivals Category:Destroyers Category:Bullies Category:Living Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Jerks Category:Bombers Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Opportunists Category:Live Action Villains